


and the stars

by theunexpectedwriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hopelessly in love!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedwriter/pseuds/theunexpectedwriter
Summary: There are so many things about Lexa Woods that Clarke Griffin loves.And Lexa has just two favorite things in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Clexa fic, though I've been reading the ones on AO3. Decided to do a quick unbeta-ed short one-short to bury that fic. English is not my first language so I hope this is good enough.

There are so many things about Lexa Woods that Clarke Griffin loves.

The way her eyes sparkles when she rambles on and on about her favorite things, namely Clarke, and the stars. But most of the times, it is about Clarke. How the greens seem to be brighter and more expressive, whenever her girlfriend leans on her shoulder while they sit on the rooftop admiring the clear night sky. Not that Clarke can see it, but it is also not that it matters. She just knows that it speaks words that languages couldn't, and how deeply lost in those eyes she can be if she looks into it. (Lexa feels the same way; drowning in the sea whenever she looks into Clarke’s expressive blue eyes, but she will never let her know.)

The way a small smile paints her face when she looks at her favorite things with Clarke, which is mainly Clarke, and the stars. The stoic ‘Commander’ nickname isn’t for show; Lexa’s facial expressions consist of a poker face or an angry face, but mostly the former. It is not an easy feat, running a company at the age of 26, and Lexa firmly believes that her poker face is what seals most of the hardest deals for the company. No one could guess what the Commander is thinking, or know what is her next step, and hence, impossible to win over her deals. But Clarke gets through those walls that Lexa built up when she offers her cup of hot chocolate while the pair cuddles under a thick blanket on their rooftop. Clarke sees the little displays of softness while Lexa wishes upon the random lucky shooting star. But she loves it most when when Lexa squint for the lonely star in the light polluted city, a tiny smile creeping across her face unconsciously when she spots one.

The way her nose wrinkles when Lexa speaks of her favorite things to Clarke, and she knows it is just Clarke, and the stars. These little wrinkles are a rarity; it is the moment before the smile paints her face that her nose wrinkles slightly. To Clarke, this is the cutest thing about Lexa. (Clarke would never admit it, but she has about 20 other things that she would say that it is the cutest about Lexa.)

But if Clarke Griffin has to pick the one thing that she loves most about one Lexa Woods, it will be her voice. She couldn't even use the right adjective to describe her girlfriend’s voice. It can be stern and firm, particularly in the boardroom when she is putting her point across. It can be discerning and sharp, after which her lips will be set in a tight line, eyes seemingly angry yet composed. It can be bored and low, when her subordinates are presenting the monthly reports, which she read the night before (and they should know better than to upload it to the company’s dropbox the night before the meeting). It can be smooth and sweet like honey, accompanied with the softest look in her eyes whenever she wonders about the miracle that Clarke loves her as much as she loves Clarke.

It can be a quiet and calm as Lexa hums to the light music in the background when they spoon on the bed just before falling asleep. Before Clarkes realizes it, Lexa’s voice relaxes her even when they are miles apart whenever the older girl travels across the country for work. Even the scariest thunderstorms stay muted when Clarke buries her face along her girlfriend’s neck while Lexa strokes her back and sings the songs that the younger girl loves.

And it can also be excited and high, like how it is now when the couple retreat to the little quaint town, two hours drive away from the city that they live in. Clarke knows that the nights in the town are Lexa’s favorite; far from the light pollution, Lexa can squeal all she wants over the constellations in the night sky, and shares all her nerdy knowledge about the galaxy to her girlfriend. Clarke vaguely remembers of one that is the Orion; Lexa spots this every time they come to the town since “it is the easiest to spot, Clarke! What do you mean that you can’t see it? Rigel, the blue-white and Betelgeuse, the red supergiant there!” At times like these, Clarke wishes for the nerd in her to be awaken, just so she can join in her girlfriend’s excitement (but she just doesn't have that nerd in her).

There are just so many more things about Lexa that Clarke wishes everyone to know. However, Clarke really doesn't want to share, just in case everyone else falls in love with her girlfriend. It doesn't make sense at all, but love isn’t supposed to make any sense anyway.

But Clarke Griffin just really loves Lexa Woods.

**Author's Note:**

> And thank you for reading!


End file.
